1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted diaryl heterocycles and to their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and physiologically functional derivatives. The invention also relates to providing compounds which bring about a weight reduction in mammals and which are suitable for the prevention and treatment of obesity.
2. Description of the Art
Compounds having a pharmacological effect and similar in their overall structure to the diaryl heterocycles described herein have already been described in the prior art (such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,590A).